What Lies Beyond
by CrimsonMoon24
Summary: Link shares an intimate moment with Midna before she goes to leave for the Twilight Realm. Little did they both know what lies beyond as they try to move on with their lives, without each other. Spoilers for TP


"What? Say something!" Midna bawled at Link, who is too surprised at the current situation. "Or am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" She smirked at him, who in turn, gave her a genuine smile. He chuckled and stepped towards her.

"Welcome back, Midna." He hugged her which caught her by surprise.

"Thank you, Link. It's nice to _be _back. Both in my true form, and with you guys again." She wrapped her arms around him and was glad Link couldn't see her slightly flushed face from his angle.

"Ahem. It's nice to finally see you in your true form, Midna. I must say that you do look quite alluring as opposed to your previous form." Princess Zelda, still riding Epona, trudged towards them.

They reluctantly broke apart as the Light Princess dismounted from Link's horse.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself, Princess. Although you looked more tantalizing when Ganon took over you, with the Twili markings all over your body." Midna chuckled, much to Zelda's slightly embarrassed expression over Midna's choice of words. "Oh, that reminds me. I still have yet to thank you for saving me, Zelda. I did not expect that you'd give your life to save mine, someone you hardly knew."

"When Link took you up to my tower, it was then I found out who you really are. You endured a great deal for the sake of your people, and I just had to save you somehow. Don't forget that you saved our lives as well, if not all of Hyrule. You have my deepest gratitude as princess." Zelda bowed to Midna in thanks.

"I guess that makes us even then, princess. Now, how about we go back to town? I'm more than curious on how'd your people react to the crumbling castle." Midna smiled at Zelda and Link and gestured for them to be on their way.

Link nodded and mounted Epona, after Zelda was all set on the horse's back.

When they reached the castle town, everyone was surprised at the current state of the castle. After all, it was at the middle of the night (which seemed to never end) when it happened. It was damaged, but mostly in the top portion of the castle. Which means it could still provide them with a place to rest.

"Your Highness, Princess Zelda! Are you alright?" A soldier dashed towards the two of them with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for your concern. Are there any casualties or damages to the town?"

"No, Your Highness. We were all worried when the castle started to crumble. We couldn't find you anywhere near the vicinity."

"Well, these people saved me and all of Hyrule. So we'll have to thank them for their valor." She gestured towards Link.

"Ah, are you the one who saved our princess and our Kingdom? The people of Hyrule thank you deeply for your actions." He bowed deeply to Link, who was grinning sheepishly from the knight's attention.

"There's no need to thank me. It was all for Hyrule. _And for Midna._" He didn't hear the last part though, except for the princess who was sitting behind him. But she said nothing.

"Um, was there more of them, Your Highness? Pardon me for my words but I don't see anyone else who came with you." The knight seemed confused. Zelda and Link looked around. He wasn't lying. Their other companion was nowhere to be found.

"Well, we'll have to thank them some other time. Let us proceed to the square, my Princess, and assure the people of your safety and introduce to them the Hero of Hyrule." He bowed to Zelda and Link and escorted them to the center of town. They still wondered what happened to Midna and why she suddenly went missing.

After telling everyone of her safety and of Link, they all cheered as a prosperous era is about to unfold. Zelda then asked for them to have a day's rest from the gruelling battle that they had endured.

Back in the castle, Zelda thanked Link once again for his great deeds and would honor him properly once they have rested. She offered him a luxurious room, one that has miraculously been untouched by the havoc caused by the conflict, and he gladly accepted.

Once inside, Link was astonished on how lavish and grand the room was. Embellished by a lot of gold and silver ornaments, a large wardrobe on the right side of the room, a fireplace at the left corner, some rather expensive chairs and table, and most importantly a queen-sized bed complete with gold draperies hanging at its bedposts. Oh how he would love to sleep in that bed for who knows when. Then he remembered that he hasn't taken a bath since before he set out for the castle to confront Ganon. It would not do the place justice if he'd dive in while still reeking of sweat.

Luckily there was a bathroom near the wardrobe so he immediately headed straight for it. As usual, the extravagance was overwhelming and he took his time washing away all the dirt, sweat and blood off him.

When he was done, he felt completely refreshed. Almost enough to want another round to defeat Ganon. As he laughed off the thought, he didn't notice the person idling by the bed. Well, it wasn't locked but they could have knocked first, it was only natural. But that certainly didn't apply to his guest.

"Nice place they got here. Looks very expensive. Oh, hey. You're done. What took you so long? I was getting bored." His guest, the one who disappeared earlier and reappeared out of the blue, was sitting at the edge of the bed, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"M-Midna! Wh-Where have you been? And you couldn't have knocked before you entered?" He was caught off guard and thanked the goddesses that he had a towel around his waist.

"I was wandering around town. Looking at things from a different perspective. Enjoying the view _of the mortified people, _the usual stuff. And I wouldn't need to knock at a door that was wide open now, would I? I'm guessing you'll be staying here? With Zelda, I mean." He noticed her lack of enthusiasm at the last part.

"Hmm. I'm not sure. This is nice and all, but I'm not cut out for a life like this. I'll only be here to rest up and be on my way after things settle down." He grabbed a spare change of clothes from the wardrobe and placed them on the corner of the bed. "What about you? You'll be returning to the Twilight Realm, am I right?" He knew the answer but he still inquired about it.

"It's only natural that I go back. That's where I belong. And I have my kingdom to attend to, much like you and the Princess. I'll be going back two days from now so I might as well enjoy myself while I can." She looked away from Link as she said that. He saw the sadness in her demeanor.

"I still haven't thanked you yet, you know. You stood by me even though I didn't care for you at first." Midna stood up from the bed, facing Link. Now that he thought about it, he never got a good look at Midna's real form. She still had her unusually orange hair. Her body was covered in Twili markings which glowed under the darkness of the night. She had gracious curves, a modestly large bust and a flat stomach. Her skin was pale, almost bluish in color, and compounded with her crimson Twili eyes making her an exceptionally beautiful woman.

He couldn't get over her beauty. His eyes raked her features as quickly as he could, memorizing every detail. Sure Zelda was very attractive but Midna was simply enticing. Almost intoxicating. Perhaps it's because Link never saw anyone like her that made her more appealing in his eyes.

"Link? Hey, are you even listening?" He didn't realize that she was already standing before him.

"Wh-whoa. Uh, yeah. Please continue." Midna placed her hands on her hips at his reply and heaved a sigh.

"Honestly. I don't know what to think of you. You seem heroic and handsome and all but you're still a guy. Still…" She looked down, lost in thought.

"Wait, you think I'm handsome?" He couldn't believe what she just had said.

"Wh-what? No, y-you've heard wrong. _Dammit, I slipped._" She turned away from him.

"Well, I think you're beautiful as well. In fact, more than Zelda. But don't tell her that lest I get a death glare or something." Link chuckled a bit while it's Midna's turn to be astonished.

"Do you really mean that, Link?"

"Yes, I really mean it, Midna." He cupped her cheek and lightly brushed his thumb against it.

"Link, I…" She stared at his blue orbs and marvelled at how it seemed to sparkle.

"Then, would it be alright if I did this?" He leaned down and captured her lips.

Midna was at a loss for words. Her heart was pounding hard at her chest. Her lips that were in contact with Link's were sending waves of pleasure and warmth throughout her body. He pulled away and Midna visibly shown her loss. It was only a chaste kiss but one that she would always remember.

"Link… That was…"

"I love you, Midna. More than you know." He lovingly stroked her cheek and looked at her with eyes full of love.

"Wh-what are you saying all of a sudden, Link? I-I mean surely you cannot mean that? We are different. Too different." Link was visibly hurt from her words but still continued caressing her.

"I mean every word, Midna. I don't know when it started but during our travels, I felt happy when we were together. While we were searching for the fused shadows, I had a strange feeling. One that I hadn't felt before. It was a feeling that I couldn't grasp yet I didn't care. It made me happy. When we found the last one and Zant appeared, I remembered he was trying to coerce you into joining him. You refused so he tried to attack you and I got really mad and proceeded to strike him but he was too powerful. You defended me from him while I was out of it but he exposed you to the Light Spirit. I was so infuriated and fearful as well when I saw the state you were in." Link's eyes were welling up tears and Midna knew he was trying his best to hold them back.

"I was so afraid of losing you, Midna. I rushed as fast as I could to the only person I could think of. I would have begged her on my knees if I was human just so she could save you. And even with the last of your strength, _you _begged her to turn me back. It was then that I realized how much you meant to me. That the only thing I wanted at that moment was to save you and nothing else." A tear fell down his face. He was baring himself in front of her and all she could do was stare at him. "I don't care if you're a Twili. I don't care if you're a princess or you think we're not compatible. All I know is that I truly love you, with all my heart."

"I'm sorry, Link. There's no need for tears. To be honest, I feel very happy right now." She wiped the tear running down his cheek. "I couldn't believe you at first, since I've always thought you'd never love someone like me who practically used you for personal gain, and I was about to stick with it too. But, as you said, along the way I began to enjoy our time together. Even if I couldn't stand being out in the Light, I didn't care as long as you were with me. And after seeing both you and Zelda's self-sacrifice, it made me think that your world is also worth saving. _You _are worth saving. I've wanted to say this for a while now but never got a chance to."

She took a deep breath. Her thumb lightly brushing his lips.

"I love you, Link. I won't ever forget you." A more intimate kiss was shared between them while they cried silent tears of happiness.

* * *

A/N: Okay, This is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic so yay for me! I've always been intrigued by Midna and Link's relationship towards each other and this idea came to me the night after I finished Twilight Princess for the Wii (3 weeks ago). I've been jumping from a lot of different fandoms now so I apologize if I won't be able to update often. Haha do also note that I practically ship nearly all of Link and (insert LoZ female character here) but my top 2 are always Zelda x Link and Midna x Link. Please tell me what you think of this sappy fic of mine~ hehe. (Be it flames or praise) Thanks and have a nice day!


End file.
